1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas radiation burner, and more particularly, to a gas radiation burner capable of improving the efficiency of burning by promoting mixing of fuel gas and air.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a gas radiation burner is a burner in which an object to be heated is heated and cooked by radiation energy that is generated when a radiator is heated by burning of mixture gas produced by mixing fuel gas and air.
Hereinafter, a conventional gas radiation burner will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a plan view schematically illustrating a conventional gas radiation burner, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along the line I-I of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional gas radiation burner basically includes a mixing pipe 1, a burner pot 2, a burner mat 3, a burner housing 4, and a glass 5.
Here, the mixing pipe 1 internally defines a space in which fuel gas and air are introduced and mixed primarily. The fuel gas is injected from a nozzle 1a and introduced into the mixing pipe 1. The air is introduced into the mixing pipe 1 by an injection pressure of the fuel gas and mixed, along with the fuel gas, in the mixing pipe 1, so as to produce mixture gas.
The burner pot 2 is connected to the mixing pipe 1, and internally defines a space in which the mixture gas from the mixing pipe 1 is introduced and burns. The burner pot 2 has a function of accomplishing more uniform mixing of the fuel gas and the air contained in the mixture gas that is introduced from the mixing pipe 1 into the burner pot 2.
The burner mat 3 is mounted on a seating portion 2a that is formed at a top of the burner pot 2. The burner mat 3 has a function of emitting radiation energy that is accumulated in the burner mat 3 as the mixture gas burns on the burner mat 3.
The burner housing 4 serves as a body of the gas radiation burner. The burner pot 2 is coupled to the burner housing 4.
In this case, the burner housing 4 has a circular opening 4a for passage of the radiation energy emitted from the burner mat 3.
The glass 5 is mounted at a top of the burner housing 4. An object to be heated is put on the glass 5.
Meanwhile, the burner housing 4 has an exhaust duct F serving as a passage for drawing out exhaust gas that is produced as the mixture gas burns.
The operation of the gas radiation burner having the above described configuration will now be described.
First, if an object to be heated is put on an upper surface of the glass 5 and the gas radiation burner is operated by a user, fuel gas and air are introduced into and mixed in the mixing pipe 1. The resulting mixture gas is supplied into the burner pot 2 and ejected through the burner mat 3.
Simultaneously, the mixture gas is ignited by a predetermined igniter (not shown) such that the mixture gas burns on the burner mat 3. As the mixture gas burns, heat is accumulated in the burner mat 3, thus causing the burner mat 3 to emit radiation energy.
Thereby, the object to be heated, which is put on the upper surface of the glass 5, is able to be heated and cooked by the radiation energy generated as stated above.
In this case, exhaust gas, which is produced after burning of the mixture gas, has a temperature of approximately 500 degrees Celsius or more. The exhaust gas is discharged through the exhaust duct F provided in the burner housing 4.
However, the conventional gas radiation burner has problems as follows.
Firstly, the mixture gas flows straightly upward within the burner pot 2 and this causes uneven burning of the mixture gas on the surface of the burner mat 3.
Therefore, there are problems of a degradation in the efficiency of radiation due to incomplete burning of the mixture gas and an increase in the amount of exhaust gas.
Secondly, if the mixing pipe 1 has a reduced length due to installation structural restrictions thereof, the mixing pipe 1 may cause uneven mixing of fuel gas and air within the mixing pipe 1 and consequently, incomplete burning of the mixture gas. This causes a further degradation in the efficiency of radiation as well as a further increase in the amount of exhaust gas.
Thirdly, the conventional gas radiation burner is difficult to be used as a built-in product.
When the burner pot 2 has a reduced size, more particularly, a reduced height according to the tendency of built-in home appliances, the burner pot 2 is difficult to guarantee uniform mixing of the mixture gas introduced into the burner pot 2 and the mixture gas cannot be ejected uniformly through the burner mat 3. This causes incomplete burning of the mixture gas, resulting in a degradation in the efficiency of radiation as well as an increase in the amount of exhaust gas.
Fourthly, a variable regulation in the quantity of heat is impossible because of restrictions in relation with introduction of the mixture gas into the burner pot 2 and a burning space.